First
by TanksAndHeals
Summary: Definitely, her first kiss had not been what she'd had in mind.


Thanks a lot for the faves/follows/reviews on my previous fics :D  
I hope you like this one

* * *

"Mikasa, stop _grieving_ already," Eren said to her tiredly. "It was only an accident."

"He's right, Mikasa. Just try to forget about it." Armin added, smiling.

An accident?

'Accident' was a small word for what had happened. If she had only known what the day had stored for her, she wouldn't have left her bed this morning.

She had her first kiss _stolen_.

By no other than Lance Corporal Levi.

It was no longer available for Eren, or anyone else for that matter. He had taken it away from her it and it was irreversible. How could they not get it?

She shouldn't have stepped into that training in the first place. She shouldn't have challenged him to a spar. She shouldn't have tried to take him down with her when it was obvious that she had already lost.

She could still feel his lips on her when they landed hard on the floor. His _half open_ lips for Christ's sake.

She had been so shocked that couldn't even move, only gape at him. He had been the one to break it and get off her as if _nothing_ had happened, and left afterwards.

It had not been a simple clash of lips, because his bottom lip had been in between hers and, god, she even had to wipe her mouth after it. Gross!

And now she was burning with anger and embarrassment.

"Look Mikasa, the Corporal is here and he doesn't seem as conflicted as you are" Armin suddenly said.

Indeed, he was walking normally around the common room, talking to some soldiers. His face as impassive as ever, as if nothing had happened.

She sighed and closed her eyes.

Perhaps she could try to let it go. None of them had been able to prevent it, after all. It had been an 'accident'.

Resolved, she opened her eyes to look at him again and saw that he was about to leave the room.

And then, discreetly, he glanced at her.

And smirked.

"Oh no..." Both Eren and Armin said while the Corporal was already walking away to the hallway.

She got up from her seat in a second, previous resolution sent flying over the window.

That little bastard-midget-conceited-piece-of-crap. She was so going to give him hell for this.

She went after him.

"Corporal!" He ignored her and got into his office, closing the door after him.

She opened it without asking and saw him sitting over his desk, reading some papers.

Levi looked up to her.

"Can't you knock?" He only said, and she could see the beginning of a smirk on his lips.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" She grumbled.

"What exactly am I enjoyin'?" The little prick wanted her to say it.

"That you stole my ..." she cleared up her throat and said quietly. "my first kiss."

"What? I didn't catch that"

"My first kiss!" She yelled, face glowing red with embarrassment.

"Oh. That." He snickered a bit and stood up from his desk to stand beside it.

"Don't laugh." She growled.

"Okay, I won't. It's just that it's a pity that it was your first kiss, because it was awful. I wouldn't even consider it a kiss"

"Of course it was awful!" Was this midget trying to dismiss her _first_ kiss?

"But you still consider it, don't you?" He asked looking at her.

"Sadly, yes" She sighed, placing a hand on her forehead and closing her eyes.

"Okay, no harm will be done then" He said and started walking to her.

A wave of nervousness suddenly hit her, and she stepped back until her back hit the door. He met her there seconds after.

"W-What are you doing?" She stammered.

"Close your eyes" He said calmly.

God knows why but she did, she was nervous as she was curious about his actions.

Both of his hand went up and cupped her face.

She felt his lips on hers then, not roughly like hours ago but softly, tenderly. She could smell his scent and she liked it very much. It was like a forest morning after a rainy night, with something spicy and intense. It resembled him well.

His lips started to move and it surprised her, making her gasp, he took that opportunity to take hew lower lip into his mouth and bite it gently. It felt too good. So when his tongue made entrance into her mouth she didn't try to stop it but just stood there, letting him do everything.

Levi pulled away slowly, their noses still touching.

"That might be a good replacement for a first kiss" He whispered, looking at her.

She didn't know what happened then. It was as if someone had come and took over her body, leaving her as a mere spectator.

"I think we can do better" She said against his mouth and kissed him.

This time she was holding his head too, responding to everything he did and it felt great, it felt perfect.

She was having one hell of a time.

The kiss was quickly escalating to something more needy, their hands roaming everywhere, trying to feel more of each other.

When she moaned he pulled away a bit to rest his head against her shoulder, breathing deeply for a moment.

Mikasa wondered why he'd stopped. Now she was all hot and bothered because of him.

He looked at her then, lifted up his hand to caress her face kindly, and pulled away completely after that.

"Now you need to grow up a little so I can teach you the rest" He said and left the room swiftly, leaving her completely dumbfounded.

The only thing she knew it was that she had liked it. A lot.

Who'd have known?

Those years couldn't come soon enough.

**  
Thanks for reading.  
Let me know your thoughts about it :)


End file.
